


I'll Keep You (Relatively) Safe and Warm

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This argument is not only dull, but pointless as well, John.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You (Relatively) Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like an overactive puppy today - I can't focus on anything. To give my hyperactive mind some relief, I'm experimenting with the 221-word form. According to Word, it is, indeed, 221 words long, but for some reason Ao3 always has a different opinion on the matter of word-length, so we'll see.

“No.”

“This argument is not only dull, but pointless as well, John.” Sherlock eyes the shivering form of his friend (teeth are chattering, lips are blue, glances at the coat every .5 seconds) and concludes that he will win soon enough.

John’s mouth works, and he once more gives Sherlock’s coat a considering glance, weighing the cost of his pride against the unfortunately high possibility of frostbite.

In the end, his survival instincts reign supreme, and he concedes with poor grace, huddling alongside his irritatingly smug friend.

They should have thought this through better. Haring off to Bulgaria in midwinter, and looking for their latest serial killer, is perhaps one of the dumbest things they have done to date. However, Sherlock’s expression when he sussed out the murderer’s next move had driven all thoughts of preparation out of John’s mind. Now, here they are in an abandoned old shed, waiting out the night and laying low in the hopes of not alerting their target.

John experiences a moment of gratitude that he at least remembered to text Lestrade before they snuck into the cargo hold of the plane Balev took back to his fatherland.

Imagining all the gruesome things that await them should the Detective Inspector arrive too late, John’s head lolls to rest upon Sherlock’s bony shoulder.

Sherlock keeps watch.


End file.
